Gohan's Striferemake
by superkamiguru
Summary: Gohan's whole family dies, leaving him to take care of Goten. with a newfound hatred towards his "mother", and the two starting school, what will happen when they need money.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It had been three years since the cell games. Gohan's life had gone down south. After defeating Cell, everyone discovered that people who the dragon considers committed suicide can't be wished back. Goku couldn't return. Three weeks after that, his mother discovered she was pregnant. Gohan had to suffer through his mother's saiyan pregnancy as the role of the father. That was more difficult than Cell. Gohan's misfortune didn't end there. His mother started to show signs of clinical depression. The sadness didn't end there. During the birth, Chi-chi experienced some complications. Bulma had said that all she needed to do to survive was fight it. She didn't. Chi-chi died in the birth. Gohan named the child Goten, the name Goku always said he would name his second son, should he have one.

Gohan's, and now Goten's, misfortune still hadn't reached its end. Hearing of his daughter's death, The Ox King died of a heart attack.

Hercule then quickly took up on the offer of Ox king's position in the world government, making Orange Star city his capital renaming it Satan City.

Gohan took up the role of father for a year. On Goten's first birthday, Goku used 14 of his 24 hours earned on Earth. It was the first time Gohan had been happy since before the cell games.

Back in the after-life, Goku was getting to know his own father. After a Super saiyan showdown, Bardock began explaining to Goku why he did what he did. Remembering this when he spent his time on Earth, Goku told his sons of their Grandfather. He told Gohan that despite everything he had done, Bardock was still a good person, and he doesn't blame himself for his mistakes. Only those who refuse to accept, show compassion, and think of others first should blame themselves.

Gohan had an attitude change that day. He gave up resenting himself, but he un-surfaced his years-in-the-making hatred toward his mother. She had called him a monster, suppressed his heritage, forbade him from fighting, and if she hadn't drilled into his head that violence was wrong, he would have destroyed Cell sooner, and his father would still be alive. To top it all off, she abandoned them.

v_v

It had been four years since Goku had last been on Earth. 5 year-old Goten was now old enough to begin school. Although 16 year-old Gohan resented how his mother had taught him, he didn't want Goten growing up without any education, so a month ago today; he had decided to enroll Goten in public school. His inheritance from his father and the ox king had kept them fed, but that money was slowly running out. He couldn't afford the private schools in west city, so he had to choose a public school, in Satan city.


	2. Chapter 2

"Goten, time to wake up buddy," Gohan soothingly said to Goten.

"Five more minutes," the young saiyan whined.

"Alright, but then you don't get any breakfast," Gohan jokingly threatened. As quick as the sixteen year-old warrior could see, Goten was out the door and on his way downstairs to get his food. _**:/ Oh, Dad. He's so much like you. I wish you could see him again. /:, **_Gohan thought.__He followed his brother downstairs.

The food he had prepared was not perfection, but it wasn't terrible. Tien's wife, Launch, had taught him how to cook when Goten was a baby. She could not have given them a better gift. After breakfast was finished, Gohan went over the rules again. "Ok Goten, remember, no using ki, and keep yours at around the level of Bulma. Don't go super. Also, I don't care if you say Mr. Satan is weak, just don't tell anyone that I beat Cell or that any of the Z-warriors were there, and the most important rule of all is ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING ABOUT THE SAIYANS. Got it?" Gohan had been training Goten, and his power was around that of Mirai Trunks' was when he first showed up.

"Uh, O.K. Daddy," replies Goten. Gohan smiled. Goten knew Gohan wasn't his father, but he considered him it. Gohan picked Goten up, and flew out the front door. He took to the sky, and he flew just slow enough not to make a sonic boom. Goten could fly on his own, but not this fast for this long, without going super.

He neared Satan City after about 5 minutes, Goten laughing all the way. They stopped above a sky scraper, and phased into the near-bye alley. As they were walking, they heard the sounds of gun shots from across the street. Upon looking, they notice that a group of criminals were holding up a fancy restaurant. He could see three men outside, one wielding a Famas assault rifle, another with an RPG, and the third with a Glock pointed at the head of a raven-haired teen girl. He could sense 1 more frightened repressed, meaning frightened, kis in the building, along with 2 more running around, and 1 lsat one near the back, probably getting the cash.

"Alright coppers, we want you to back away, and leave the block. If you do this, we won't kill the girl. We will let her go, if Mr. Satan himself switches places with her," the man with the Famas demanded.

"Psst, Goten. Go back into the alley and go super. We are going to help out the police. You go inside and get the three criminals, and I'll get these three. Try to catch any bullet. We don't want any ricocheting off you and into a civilian. Got it?"

"Got it, Daddy!" He said with a confident smile. They both raced into the alley, powered up and flew back into the fray. Goten phased through the doors, leaving a demi-saiyan sized hole in it. Gohan stopped in front of the man with the Famas.

"what the… Hey boys look! It's 'nother teen trying to be a hero. As he said this, one of his comrades came flying through the wall, closely followed by another criminal. Taking the distraction, Gohan phased back and stole the Glock. He then proceeded to disarm the other men, and knock out. He spotted the last man from inside started driving away in an armored van. Using an invisible ki wave, Gohan knocked the truck upside down. The girl he had save walked up to him, and slapped him.

"Who do you think you are? It's my job to save the public from these idiots not some flying, telekinetic trickster!" Gohan just stood there, with his neutral expression, and said nothing but, "Come on Champ, time to go." Goten flew back out through the hole in the wall and floated next to him. They nodded and took back to the sky. When they were too high to see, Gohan pulled out his extra clothes capsule. BOM! Two new sets of clothes popped out: a long-sleeve undershirt and orange gi for Goten, and a pair of black jeans, a red under shirt, and a loose fitting leather jacket for Gohan. Switching out of their clothes and recapsulizing their previous clothes, they flew over to the orange star school grounds. Phasing into an alley again, they walked into the Admin building near the front of the grounds. Goten hopped onto Gohan's shoulders

Inside were four women sitting behind a long desk. In order their plates said: attendance, funding, Admin/scheduling, and personal. The two half-breeds walked to the third woman, who looked up with an annoyed expression. "Can I help you?" she asked in an overly nasally voice.

"Yes, I'm here to register myself and my son for school here," he responded professionally.

"Aren't you a little young to have a five year-old for a son?"

"Is that some of your business?" he questioned, getting slightly peeved.

"Whatever, names and grades?

"Gohan and Goten Son. Sophomore and kindergarten, in that order." Goten responded, proud of himself for remembering.

"Alrighty then, I see you have already completed the entry exams to show you are caught up with the rest of your classes."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, the here are your schedules," he said as she printed them out.

"Thank you," the two boys said as they walked out.

"She was rude." Goten said bluntly.

"Yep," agreed Gohan. They walked into the elementary building and said their good-byes. Goten quickly ran into the room, excited to meet some new people.

Gohan made his way to the high-school building. Walking inside, he quickly made his way to the Com. Arts 10 room. He took a deep breath and walked inside. _**:/well dad, this is it/:**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, yes it's been a while. But I've been playing t.e.s. V (copyright yadda yadda) p.s. best game ever

Twisting the knob, Gohan could almost feel the stares he was already getting for causing this minor disruption. When he finally made it into the classroom, he heard his first teacher.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you were going to show up," The moderately overweight, and slightly balding, teacher began, staring at Gohan with an obviously practiced smile. "I'm Mr. Jo, your Homeroom teacher." Without taking his eyes off of me, he continued. "Class, this is Gohan Son, the newest addition to our school." Gohan could swear he heard him mumble something about, if you could call this a school. Gohan sent him a look saying-"that's enough"- but the teacher ignored it.

"This young man actually passed up the required point to gain entry into your year. You could all learn a thing or two from him." **:/Gee, thanks Jo/: **thought Gohan. Gohan looked to the students, sending a glare that said-"Call me nerd and I'll make sure you regret it"- However; one idiot didn't get the message. Some big muscled; big, black, haired; stupid looking teen in the back row still coughed out, _"NERD!"_

Gohan, being the cleverer one, retaliated with: _"Small-dicked jock."_ The class looked, in disbelief, at him, as if insulting the jock was a death sentence. They began to crack up, then all out laughed in the jock's face.

The girl next to him, a semi-attractive redhead, whispered over to him, "Lou are you going to take that?"

"No, I am not. SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! NOBODY INSULTS THE PRIZED PUPIL OF MR. SATAN!" he bellowed.

"Alright boys, enough. We have to begin our lesson on what is expected of you this year. Gohan go take a seat." Gohan nodded and headed towards the only gap in the puny energies he could find, in between Lou and the girl from the crime scene. Gohan wasn't an idiot and knew the girl was the city crime-fighter, Videl … something. Lou was already glaring daggers at him while Videl was looking at him with a hint of jealously. He wondered what that was from.

The girl nest to Videl immediately started talking to him. "Hi, I'm Erasa. The guy looking all cool behind you is Sharpener, and I'm sure you know who this is," she said, indicating Videl.

"yeah, you're Videl, the city's own superhero," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I am," she responded, taking note of him not mentioning her father.

"So then, you know who her pop is," Erasa suggested.

"I'm sorry, I don't." they stared at him in shock. Even Lou noticed this.

"What! You don't know that Videl is the daughter of…"

"Erasa please, he's the first guy not fawning over my dad. Let him stay innocent."

"…Mr. Satan," Lou finished.

Videl turned to Lou, and looked at him in hatred.

"Mr. Satan, as in Hercule?" The four of them nodded. "." He started laughing so hard, that he fell out of his chair.

"MR. SON! What is so funny that you feel it requires you to interrupt my class?" the teacher demanded.

Gohan quickly regained his composure. "Sorry sir, just something really ironic."

"Well, don't explode again."

"Yes sir."

"Gohan, how can you laugh at Videl's dad like that? He saved the world."

"Well all I saw from my view was him cowering behind a rock, complaining of a 'killer' stomach ache." He answered.

"Well you must not get out much if that's all you remember and know about. Where do you live?" questioned Sharpener.

"The 439 mountain area," he stated like it was no big deal. Again, they stared at him.

"That's a 2.5 hour jet copter ride. I know, I used to go around there to train, but about 2 years ago I started seeing explosions in the distance. Occasionally, I saw a mountain freaking EXPLODE!" exclaimed Videl.

"THAT'S IT! GOHAN, VIDEL, ERASA, SHARPENER, AND LOU; ALL OF YOU STAND IN THE HALL!" boomed the teacher.

The five stood up and walked out. Once outside, Lou took his football, which was stored in his bag, and hurled it at Gohan. It him straight in the face, but didn't even phase him. They all stared in shock once more. The only person they knew to be able to take that throw was Hercule himself.

"There you hit me. Do you feel better?" he said, initiating a saiyan glare. Lou backed off a little, but quickly put his brace face back on.

"Fuck you NERD! You are lucky I held back," he lied, "but you just wait until gym. We have a martial arts tournament coming up. It'll be a nice opportunity to show you your place." He stormed off. The other three were still in too much shock, until the bell rang.

The day continued as normal as he would expect. He didn't have any other classes with that jock, Lou. Luckily, he had all classes with Videl. She mostly kept to herself after 1st period. That is, until Gym. He saw that when the bell rang, ending the last 'class' of the day, her face lit up.

Walking into the locker room, he pulled out his clothes capsule and pulled out a gi similar to his dad's last one. No symbols and a more open front. He walked out and the class gasped.  
>His arms were completely exposed. Everyone could see every individual packed and overpowered muscle. He simply smirked at them.<p>

Lou followed him out, glad to show everyone how much his muscles grew during the summer. Gohan saw they were large, sure, but he could feel they only held a little more power than Videl did.  
>When Videl, exited the locker room, it took all of Gohan's will to not drop his jaw at the sight. She had removed the overly baggy shirt, and replaced it with a sports bra and fighter tape. Had he not had complete control over his mentality, he was sure that he would have a very obvious sign a little below his belt.<p>

The teacher walked out, pulled out his clipboard, and began, "Well my young athletes, today we put last semester's training to the test. I apologize to your new student, as he does not have a ranking. Most of you, I am sure, have no clue what I'm talking about. Well, instead if the normal yearly tournament, we will be, instead, training the kindergarteners. You will have three weeks until they have their own tournament. You will spend that time teaching them what you have learned, and whoever was the trainer if that child will be proclaimed victor alongside the kid. You will both receive double the customary award of the 70000 zeni, which we all thank Mr. Satan for donating, to be divided evenly between the two students." most of the class groaned, aside from Gohan and Videl. Gohan was glad as he could feel Goten, alongside several diminutive ki approaching from the south, where the elementary kids are. Videl on the other hand was glad to do it. She loved kids, unlike Lou, and never skips the chance to help teach the kid class at her dad's dojo.

The door At the back opened and Goten came in, followed by about twenty other kids. "Ah, here are the kids now. Class, go pick a student." the class dispersed. Lou went fir a kid who he saw was of medium build. A lot of potential, but still nit from scratch. Videl went towards a small girl, who looked like she still belongs in diapers.

"Hi, I'm Videl, what's your name?"  
>"I'm Tewesa," the little girl shyly replied.<br>"Do you want to be my partner?"  
>"I don't wike to fight."<br>"I didn't either when I was your age, but my mom showed me how, and I won my first tournament, right as my dad won his. I use it to be a super hero now." Teresa looked up and gasped.  
>"Ok." Videl smiled and picked her up. She started walking but stopped when she felt a strong wind and then an "Oomph" from back at the teens.<br>She looked over and saw one of the kids laying on top of Gohan. Odd thing was, they were dressed almost exactly alike. They even looked a little alike, except the kid's hair stood up even mote than Gohan's, if that was possible.  
>"I didn't think we'd get to train at school."<br>"Ha, neither did I Goten."  
>Videl asked Teresa, "Who is that?"<br>"That's Goten, he's new and not vewy smawt, but smawt enough to get in."  
>"Come on, I want to introduce you to my new friend. She can't talk good." Goten said.<br>"Goten, what have I told you about pointing out flaws," Gohan reprimanded.  
>"In battle, or with people!"<br>"Oh, that it's something Chichi would do," Goten answered.  
>"Good, and that means...?"<br>"It's not nice."  
>"Exactly. Now where is this new friend if yours?" questioned Gohan.<br>"Over here, come on!"demanded Goten as he dragged Gohan's hands towards Videl and Teresa.  
>"Teresa, hi. I want you to meet my daddy, Gohan."<p>

If Videl, had been drinking anything, she would have done a spit take. The classmate who actually seemed descent to her, had a son! "You're a Daddy!" blurted Videl. Gohan began to freak out. This was supposed to be his third biggest secret. Right behind killing cell, and being an alien.  
>Too late now. "Uh, hehe. Yeah I am. Goten here is my son." he quickly changed the subject. "Hey Champ, let's start."<br>"Goten, wait a minute," said Teresa, "Do you maybe wanna come over after school, maybe?" She blushed a little when saying this.  
>"Aw Gee, can I Daddy?" Goten pleaded, with his patented puppy dog eyes.<br>"I don't see why not, as long as I can come too, to keep an eye on you."  
>"My mommy don't care, shed wike to meet you."<br>Videl was still in shock. When she finally snapped out of it, she demanded, "Kids why don't you go start to stretch, K? I want to talk to Gohan here." she began to glare at Gohan. However, he began to use a saiyan glare back at her, making her feel a little nervous. She gulped, and regained her composure.  
>"You have a kid!" she yelledwhispered.  
>"Yes and no," he replied calmly.<br>"What is that supposed to mean!"  
>"Genetically, he is my brother. Legally, I'm his guardian, but everyone considers me his father."<br>"well, what about your real parents?" she asked, starting to feel bad.  
>"My mother abandoned us, and my dad's dead."<br>"Do you know where your mom is?"  
>"She died too. We also have no grandparents left either, but our godmother helps when we need it, yet my inheritance is running out. Mainly, I brought him to school so I can have a job. I'm only here for a year before I drop out and get a full time..."<br>"GOHAN, VIDEL! GET TO WORK, AND STOP CHIT CHATTING!" boomed the teacher.  
>"We'll talk later," demanded Videl.<br>"Sure, but on one condition."  
>"What?"<br>"I need you to watch Goten for a few hours after school. I'll explain the details after class. Mr. Rise looks like he's about to blow a gasket." he walked off, picked up Goten and ran off to start.  
>'What could you be doing to train to get strong enough to not be phased by Lou's throw?' Videl began to wonder. "Teresa, today we are going to start easy. We are going to size up the competition, and go over their flaws."<br>"Otay." Most of the students really had no clue what they were doing. Sharpener was showing basic form to one if the bulkier kids. Erasa was just building up her kids flexibility, as it was the only thing she was good at. Lou was already drilling his boy practically into the ground. Videl began to formulate a plan to make it seem like she wasn't trying to spy on Gohan. "Well that's it, let's head ba..."  
>"WAIT! Gohan and Goten."<br>"Whoops almost forgot," Videl said with a sly grin. They walked over to where the son boys headed and came to face the exit. She took Teresa out and started searching. She noticed movement come from the track and walked over. She felt a strong wind come from above her, and before she even realized what happened, saw Gohan and Goten having the most incredible spar shed ever seen, and they weren't even breaking a sweat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, I had this one ready so I figured I might as well upload. I know its shorter, but I've started EOCs in school. i will have another as soon as i can, but i want you to remember to review, i love them and they inspire me to write more and faster.

Also to anon: YOU ARE STILL A JACKWEED. THIS STORY DOES NOT SUCK AND YOU CANT COUNT! IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER, VEGETA WILL KILL YOU!

Videl had never seen anything like those two in her life. She could just barely follow their movements, she saw Gohan throw a left punch quickly followed by a grabbing Goten's legs and spinning him around before releasing him. This sent Goten flying, he started sliding over the ground, but he jumped up and sped back to Gohan in one or two swift leaps. He then releases a barrage of blows at Gohan, nearly all of which were dodged. She couldn't even see him avoid them, but when Goten did land a hit, Videl could hear a small boom, like when her dad punched a wall. She Lott sight of Gohan for a moment, nut he quickly reappeared behind Goten, punching him ad sending him flying towards her.

He flipped at the last few feet in front of her, getting ready to launch himself back at him, but then Gohan yelled, "Alright Goten, that's enough. I. Case you hadn't noticed, two young ladies are staring at last with slack jaws." he was right. Both Videl and Teresa had their jaws nearly on the ground.

"Oh, hi Videl. Hi Teresa. Whatcha doing out here?" he asked.

"Watching the most amazing thing I've ever seen! Gohan, Goten, how on Earth did you guys do that, you two look like you have only started stretching. You don't have a drop of sweat on you!" Videl demanded.

"Uh, because you stopped us before we even got warmed up," Goten answered, like it was plainly obvious. Gohan face-palmed.

"Videl, don't you have a student to teach?" questioned Gohan.

"Oh! Right, come on Teresa. Let's go back in and start. Once they were gone, The son boys started back up, at a level that was one hundred percent invisible to the human eye. It was just enough power to not go super.

The two had figured that it was pointless training as a super saiyan. They discovered that ss1 multiplies your base power by 50, and ss2 doubled that. So if you increased your base power by just one, then your ss2 level would be increased by one hundred, but training at ss2 and raising your level by two, your base power only went up by .02. By now, Gohan was stronger than super perfect cell, as just a ss1, without even lacing out that form. They had also discovered that their saiyan side completely takes over when ascended past ss1.

Meanwhile Videl was starting with some simple exercises. Teresa needs some strength and endurance before she could learn any form of dad's style. She started thinking about the way that Gohan and Goten sparred. It looked an awful lot like the tapes of her dad's old rival, Goku. She didn't know his surname. Until the 24th, he had always been brutally beaten by him. In the prelim's no less. He said that he introduced the punching machine in that tournament to only allow strong fighters into the tournament. As he said, "Those tricks might work on stage, but no light trick can truly increase strength."

She used to believe that. That is until she found him taking steroids before his last public match. When she confronted him about it, he said that she needed to learn to keep her mouth shut, so he slapped her across the face, the duct taped it closed. He left her like that for 36 hours, only taking it off, with a brutal rip, she might add, to allow her a drink of water. Then the tape went right back on. Videl's mom found out about that, and went into a nasty custody battle with her dad. Due to his Cell victory, the courts immediately sided with him, and his request of her losing all visitation rights. Two months later, her dad told her that her mom died. She wasn't allowed to go to her funeral. She tries to get a hold of her maternal grandparents, but apparently their number had changed. That was 3 years ago. She hasn't heard from them since.

Getting her mind back on track, she remembered the symbol on Goku's gi. It was the TURTLE! The son boys' movements were almost identical to the turtle school, a now basically tabooed form. There was somewhere else she now remembers seeing that style. She just couldn't put her finger on it.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Gohan and Goten made their way to C.C. Before thy even knocked on the door, trunks flew out the window and tackled the two of them. "Hey Gohan, Hey Goten. What's up?" the hyper saiyan prince asked.

"We just got back from my first day of school. It was really fun, I learned a lot of things, and Gohan and I even have a class together,"

Goten explained. Vegeta walked in not too long after.

"Hello Vegeta, you're looking the same as always," greeted Gohan.

"And you actually took the woman's advice and went to school, I thought you had more sense than that and would have spent that time training the boy. Trunks needs a worthy sparring partner, not someone as weak as a human, or stronger than Cell. That reminds me, we haven't had our weekly two on two, have we?"

"Nope, let's get to it," answered Gohan, then redirecting his gaze towards Goten and Trunks, "Boys, let's get a snack before we start."

"K!" they said.

He followed the two into into the kitchen.

"Well Mr. Golden Fighter, you sure showed theses puny earthlings the power of the saiyan race. If you wanted to kick the shit out if humans, you should have called," Vegeta said, shortly followed by a hearty laugh.

"Well, it wasn't planned. We saw them, we kicked their ass and left. That's part of the reason we are here. You see, Goten and I, we need some sort of suit so we aren't recognized by our clothes."

"Well I'll have the woman make you some armor. Now enough if this stupid bull shit. Boys to the desert, I have a match to win."

"We'll see about that, won't we Goten?" questioned Gohan.

"Aw, I wanted mote food. We didn't have rune to eat more then 10 courses at school," Goten complained as they walked into the G.R.

"If by some miracle you win, I'll have the team of chefs cook up a Kakkorot sized meal. But if we win, Gohan will have to rebuild this room every time I blow it up for two months. Deal?" Suggested Vegeta.

Gohan walked up to him, "Deal," he said as he sent a fist flying at Vegeta's face. Staggered, he launched a counter attack.  
>v_v<br>The battle continued for about 3 hours. It ended with Goten and Trunks forfeiting, then fainting, from exhaustion, and Vegeta and Gohan were locked in a wave battle. Vegeta had already went ss2, but Gohan had only ascended once. Gohan decided that now was a good time to transform again, so he did.

The fight ended not long after that. Gohan, fell to his knees, exhausted.  
>Once they awoke, Vegeta pushed himself out of his pod and proceeded to release Gohan.<p>

The worlds eyes were once again glued to the television. Everyone, even the Z warriors, stood dumbfounded.

Brief home( Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, and Trunks.)  
>On the screen was an enormous crater. Only it wasn't a crater a few moments ago. It used to be a continent. Europe, to be exact. It was gone. Destroyed. 3 minutes ago, some unknown explosion had taken it all out. The 5 stared at the screen in silence. Vegeta was the one to break the silence.<p>

"With this planets luck, a dragonball was in that explosion." it was a blunt statement but it knocked the others out if their stupor. They all, bar Vegeta, scrambled around looking for the radar. Goten was the one to find it. Bulma took it from and activated it. She expanded it, and her eyes widened. Her hands began to shake and she dropped the radar.

Satan residence. (Videl alone)

She couldn't believe this. It was the bugger event since Cell and her dumb-ass dad refused to even let her watch. All she had seen was a large whole and the words Europe, or at least it was. She couldn't imagine anyone being able to do this. Sure, her country was able to produce a large number of ionic explosives, but this kind if power was unheard of. Then, she heard it, and her heart stopped.

"Greetings, puny humans. I due so hope you remember me. If not, allow me to remind you. It is I, the perfect being. Cell. I have spent the last 6 years in Hell, and I'm back and stronger than ever. Thanks again to the red shark gang. Now, if you would be so kind as to all tell me the location of the one who killed me, I'll refrain from blowing up another continent. Meet me at the spot where we last met. I'll be waiting."

Videl was in shock. That was quickly replaced with anger. Her dad hadn't finished him off. Now he's going to go back, win again, and become even more famous. No, worse. He's going to send Lou. Now he'll get all that glory too. Not on her watch. She's going to go, and she's going to win. Shell will be the new world savior. She grabbed her jet, decapsulized it on her balcony and took off towards the 2nd cell games.  
>Briefs home.<br>Gohan was enraged. All the pain and loss he went through, and this monster still came back. His energy was already near super-saiyan.

"Aunt Bulma, whats going on?" asked Goten. She just stared in shock.

"Dad, Mr. Vegeta, what's going on?" Goten now demanded.

Vegeta was the one to answer. "The monster who killed your real dad has returned. And Gohan is very angry. On top if that, no Dragonballs are being detected."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick his cricket but!" shouted Trunks. "I'll get the senzus."  
>When he returned, Vegeta neck chopped him. "Bulma, keep him here. I've watched Cell kill him once, I don't need to see it again."<p>

"Vegeta, Goten will come." Gohan seethed through his teeth.

"Fine, let's go!" Vegeta comanded.  
>Cell Stage<br>Videl had just arrived and saw nobody else was here.

"CELL! MY NAME IS VIDEL, AND YOUR TIME IS UP. MY FATHER BEAT YOU ONCE, NOW I WILL DO IT TOO." he looked at her and scoffed.

"You are much to old to be hid daughter. You are what, 13?"

"I'm sixteen you big green brute."

"That just proved my point even more."

"Grr, that's it!" she charged him and unleashed a flurry of blows onto to Cell's body. He didn't even flinch. After a few minutes, he looked towards the east.

"Ah, there he is."

Videl looked up at the direction he was looking. She saw three dots headed straight towards them. As they came closer, she realized one was the short man from the first games, and the other two were from that robbery. All three were glowing gold. They landed on the stage. The tallest one, the one she slapped, looked at her with a mix of shock and annoyance. He looked back at Cell with a look if absolute hatred.

"Well it's good to see you Vegeta; I didn't expect to see you here. Not with what happened last time. We will get this started as soon as I deal with this little twerp," said Cell. He charged and punched Videl in the chest. She went flying back. He felt herself land on something warm and sturdy. Looking up, she saw the tallest gold fighter had caught her.

"So Vegeta, who have you brought with you? I don't recognize either." inquired Cell.

"The boy is Kakorot's youngest, and you should remember the other."

"Ah. My how you have grown. It is good to see you Gohan." Cell sent a coy smile towards Videl and Gohan. He set her down and she looked right at him.

"GOHAN?"


End file.
